comtesse millénaire
by judith52370
Summary: Admettons qu'il existe un comtesse millénaire et ben sa donne sa, résumer nul. Donc s'il vous plait lisez.


En ce moment j'ai l'inspiration à fond oh yeah !

**TITRE : La comtesse millénaire.**

**RESUME : Admettons qu'il existe un comtesse millénaire et ben sa donne sa, résumer nul.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas mais mélodie la comtesse m'appartient ainsi que les générations antérieur de Allen , Lenalee , Kanda et Lavi.**

**Auteur : Bah moi**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Allen : Bonjour tout le monde la tarée ici présente reprend avec une nouvelle fiction.

Judith : hum hum je te dérange pas j'espère

Allen : Je te laisse faire ta présentation (se tire en courant)

Judith : J'arrive avec la comtesse millénaire pour la suite de la bêtise d'Allen faut attendre mes assistantes .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

POV Allen :

Je ne comprend rien mon innocence me fait mal comme si elle appelait quelqu'un mais qui ? Est ce que les autres ont la même chose, et Lenalee ? et qui est cette petite fille enjouée qui m'appelle « l'interdit » .

Le fil de mes pensée s'arrête là quand j'entendis toquer à la porte et c'est Lenalee qui était devant , je l'invite à entrer , elle hésitât un instant puis entra et s'assit sur le lit de ma chambre .

Lenalee : Allen...

Allen : Pourquoi te coupes tu ? N'est pas peur raconte moi.

Lenalee : Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Allen _l'_a tu vue ?

Allen : Tu parle de la gamine ?

Lenalee:Oui

Allen : (les yeux écarquillés) TOI AUSSI mais alors _elle_ t'as appelée comment ?

Lenalee : « Le cœur » mais il n'y a pas que nous il y a également Kanda et Lavi

Allen : C'est pas possible l'iceberg et Lavi et tu connaît leur surnom ?

Lenalee : Oui, Lavi c'est « le savoir » ,et Kanda c'est « les armes » et je comprend pour moi « le cœur » signifie que je porte le cœur de l'innocence ,Kanda « les armes » est le fait que son innocence est un sabre.

Allen : Pour Lavi « le savoir » signifie le fait qu'il est bookman ,

Lenalee : Et toi elle t'as appelée comment ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre j'ai entendu sa voix.

Gamine : Interdit je reviendrai vous voir toi,le cœur ,le savoir et les armes. A la congrégation.

Lenalee:Allen ...tu as entendu ?

Allen : oui on la verra en vrai.

Lenalee:Mais c'est qui l'interdit.

Allen : C'est moi.

Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer l'alerte sonnait et Lenalee et moi on s'est dit que c'était l'enfant qui nous parlait qui faisait sonner l'alarme.

ALERTE ALERTE UNE ENFANT INCONNUE DANS LA CONGRÉGATION ,TOUS LES EXORCISTES DANS LE HALL.

Fin POV

A l'entente de l'alarme tous les exorcistes se mirent à courir dans les nombreux corridors de la congrégation quand ils furent arrivés tous furent surpris de voir une petite fille .

La jeune fille avait de long cheveux noir allant jusqu'aux chevilles ils étaient ondulés ,ses cheveux de devant encadrait le visage et étaient lisses une franche cachait son front . Son visage avait encore celui d'un enfant, elle avait un visage pâle avec deux grandes perles noisettes qui égayait ce visage angélique. Elle portait une robe lolita rose avec en bas des petites roses blanches en bas , les chaussures noires ,et le ras du cou était noir avec une rose rose . Au dessus de sa tête un serre-tête noir avec un nœud papillon blanc . Elle devait avoir 12 ans tout au plus.

Lenalee : Qui es tu ?

Gamine:Moi mélodie ,le cœur.

Allen : Ta véritable identité. Dit t-il en sortant son innocence.

Sur ces mots sa peau bruni , ses yeux devinrent dorés,et des stigmates noirs apparurent sur son front et avec un sourire sadique ,elle dit devant les exorcistes ou plutôt devant Kanda,Lavi,Lenalee et Allen.

Mélodie:Les armes, le savoir ,le cœur et l'interdit , je suis le Noah qui a créé les innocences, l'apôtre de la création et d'autre nom, je suis Mélodie l'humaine possédant la mémoire d'Ève , la comtesse millénaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Judith : Fini ah depuis le temp que je l'ait dans la tête.

Allen : Tu coupe en plein milieu de l'action.

Judith : et ouai , Allen vas y

Allen :(tête trop kawai que même le pire des glacier sauf kanda ne peut résister):Review pour notre libération.

Judith : dites tout de suite que je vous traumatise !

Tous le monde : ouai

Judith:Je vais bouder ,laissez des review et à bientôt.


End file.
